I Want It Bad
by palomasnapples
Summary: RPS Kendall/Carlos. He froze, eyes paused somewhere between the lines of Carlos' torso and the clean cut edge of the lace underwear low on his hipbones. He stepped in, sliding a finger under the edge and looking down to catch Carlos' eyes.


It was Logan's idea. Sort of.

Wasn't it always Logan's idea?

Well, this time, Carlos wishes it was Logan's idea.

They're at Logan's house when the commercial comes on. They're barely paying attention to the TV but it's hard not to look when a sultry voice whispers, "I love my body."

Most of them look up (they're men, why wouldn't they?) and stare at the television screen like it's a gift from God and Carlos has to stop playing with Dustin's fingers to pay attention. The girls are hot (as most Brazilian women are), prancing around in some unknown area and making faces like they're being fucked.

"Dude," Dustin says and the commercial's short but it feels much longer, especially when Gisele Bunchen is giggling, walking away from the camera, wearing nothing but blue lacy panties.

"Dude," James repeats and then the commercial is over and Logan's grabbing the remote like it's his lifeline and pressing the rewind button, freezing the image on the tan asses on the screen.

"Duuude," Dustin says again and they all start laughing, Carlos pushing Dustin away from him and James running and sitting in front of the TV, staring comically. Carlos can vaguely hear Logan make some gross joke that makes even James groan in disgust but then his eyes fall on Kendall's face.

And Kendall. Kendall is watching the screen with a distracted look on his face and then he's looking back at Carlos, their eyes locking within seconds. And Carlos can feel the heat crawl up his chest at the look Kendall is giving him and then Kendall is looking away, smiling at something Dustin says.

The glance lasted seconds but Carlos feels like he's overheating in the air conditioned room. His pants feel tighter and he tries to pretend it was the girls on the screen.

It definitely wasn't.

Carlos tries to control his breathing, the lace of the panties rubbing lightly against his skin and he presses his back against the door, closing his eyes. He knows Kendall's out there, watching the game or something, and he couldn't take long or it would make Kendall suspicious but he couldn't help the way his heart was beating against his chest. The panties were a light pink, clinging to his hips and not to mention his cock, the outline clearly visible as he runs a finger across the fabric.

Kendall leaves the game playing in the background; muted noise and the occassional roar of the crowd spurring him on to Carlos' door.

"Hey Carlos," he says, turning the doorknob and hearing the quick slide of someone moving away from it. "Everything okay? If you're taking a nap just- " He froze, eyes paused somewhere between the lines of Carlos' torso and the clean cut edge of the lace underwear low on his hipbones. He stepped in, sliding a finger under the edge and looking down to catch Carlos' eyes. His nose bumped against the curve of Carlos' jaw, and he heard the quick gasp Carlos gave, soft where it hit his neck.

"This is new," he murmurs, fingering the edge of the panties, feeling the way Carlos stretched forward into his fingers.

"Y-Yeah," Carlos stutters, trying to control his hips but he can't, not when Kendall is running his fingers over the tight fabric. He shivers, pressing his nose against Kendall's neck to try to hide a small noise. Kendall smiles, running a thumb over Carlos' stomach and saying, "When'd you get this, baby?"

"The other day," Carlos answers, but he's distracted by Kendall's proximity and he groans when Kendall's thumb dips to trace the crest of a hipbone. Kendall grins and tips up Carlos' chin and then they're kissing, mouths slick, and Kendall grips Carlos tighter when his tongue slips and catches the corner of his mouth.

"Was this because of the commmercial the other day?" Kendall asks against his mouth, and Carlos feels the sweet blunt pressure of his teeth against his lower lip.

Carlos flushes, swallowing hard as he nods, subconsciously leaning forward for another kiss. Kendall gives in because he can't help it, tugging him close with a tug of his teeth and then he's squeezing Carlos' hips just to hear him moan, clinging to his back. His nails dig into Kendall's skin, trying to press closer, silently begging for the heat but Kendall bites his chin, hands roaming up Carlos' stomach.

"What do you want?" Kendall murmurs, pressing a wet kiss under his ear and he can feel the way Carlos clings to him tighter so his legs don't give out.

"I want you to fuck me," Carlos says, and Kendall can tell how much the sentence costs him from the way the blush spreads down his front. Kendall pushes him back towards the bed and chases the full body flush with his mouth, licking over his nipples and down the V of his hips. Carlos' whole body is tingling, damp from Kendall's mouth and cool from the air in the room, and when Kendall's mouth bumps against the head of his cock he groans low and throaty.

Kendall looks up at him, now on his knees and he smirks, holding onto Carlos' hips with a tight grip. He flicks his tongue lightly against the outline of Carlos' cock, little kitten licks until he reaches the head again, catching Carlos' eyes before he closes them, moaning as he sucks gently. "Fuck," Carlos gasps and his hands lock onto Kendall's hair, tugging too hard and groaning when Kendall makes an unpleased noise against his cock.

"In a hurry?" Kendall asks and his lips are swollen, his breath warm against the wet material and Carlos can't help the whimper he lets out, pulling again.

Kendall maneuvers Carlos to the bed and arranges him bent over the edge of it. Carlos throws his head back, staring at the ceiling with eyes unseeing as Kendall pushes the panties to the side, fingers pressed just below his balls and mouth hot as he kisses up thigh and over the dip where his ass meets his leg.

"Hhhoh - fuck," Carlos shudders, and Kendall grins against his thigh for a second before licking everywhere but where Carlos wants him, tongue searing hot and then it's less of a tease and more of a lick directly over the entrance to his body, fingers coming up to spread him open as Kendall points his tongue against Carlos' ass.

Carlos gasps, hand coming to grip Kendall's hair once again and his back arches off the bed, his breaths coming in soft pants. Kendall licks into him, gripping Carlos' thighs tight and spreading him open with his thumbs, moaning as his tongue slides in slowly. Carlos trembles, his lips swollen from biting to keep himself quiet and Kendall doesn't like that, slipping his tongue out to lick teasingly at his entrance and smirking when Carlos grunts, trying to pull him back.

"Embarrassed?" Kendall asks and nips at his thigh, flicking his tongue over Carlos' taint just to watch him buck up. "Wanna hear you," he mumbles and then he's mouthing at his cock again, making tiny wet sounds against the fabric as Carlos cries out, tugging at the sheets under him.

"Fuck," Carlos manages between gasps, shaking apart under Kendall's mouth. "Please Kendall, I want you in me, fuck." He presses a hand to his mouth, muffling a sharp cry as Kendall's tongue dips back inside him and licks up as his fingers join, stretching him open. Kendall loses his composure for a second, looking up at Carlos with lips swollen and wet, and he smiles slow and easy.

"Don't come," he says, pulling his fingers from Carlos and kicks off his pants, boxers sliding down with them.

Carlos watches as Kendall finds a condom from fuck knows where and rolls it on, leaning back over Carlos to kiss him dirty and wet. "Scoot up some."

He nods, trying to push himself back with his legs and Kendall helps him, pressing a hand against Carlos' lower back and dragging him up the bed, kissing him sloppily as Carlos whimpers at the gesture. They keep kissing, Carlos trembling under Kendall as he presses their bodies together, rolling his hips down just to make him moan into his mouth, digging into his shoulders.

"Fuck, Kendall, just," Carlos manages and he's panting, his back arching under Kendall to try to get more, anything, and he can feel how hard Kendall is against the panties and it makes him grunt, wrapping a leg around his waist. Kendall groans, low and dirty just because he can't help it, not when Carlos is begging under him like this and he murmurs, "What, Carlos? What do you want?"

"Fuck me?" he says, and it comes out more of a question than a command. Kendall licks into his mouth one last time before leaning back and pushing Carlos' panties aside, "Leave those on." Carlos shudders, heat shooting through his stomach at the dark sound of Kendall's voice. Kendall kisses him again and pushes in slowly and Carlos gasps into Kendall's mouth, hands in his hair. "Fuck," Kendall whispers as he bottoms out, and he looks up from where he's pressed inside Carlos to meet his eyes and his pupils are blown, lips bitten red and Carlos echoes him, "Fuck."

Kendall presses their foreheads together and his gaze is heavy and intimate, thumb stroking over Carlos' pulse beating quick at the hollow of his throat. "You okay?"

Carlos makes a small noise, eyes fluttering shut when Kendall kisses his jaw. He feels so full and it's amazing what Kendall can do to him, get him to shake like this and move his hips in tiny motions, trying to get used to the intrusion. Kendall groans, leaning up to look down at Carlos, licking at his lips. "Okay?"

Then Carlos is nodding and Kendall slides out, slow but firm, and then he's filling Carlos again, stealing a soft cry from the older boy. Carlos clings to Kendall's hair, trying to get a hold of something as he whimpers, Kendall fucking him in a steady rhythm, the panties rubbing against Kendall's skin. He can feel Kendall breathe against him and his hand tighten a little over his throat. "So tight, baby."

Kendall squeezes Carlos' throat slightly, and watches as he jerks up into it, head thrown back and mouth open. He brushes his thumb over his Adam's Apple and kisses him. Carlos makes low noises as Kendall fucks in and out of him and digs his fingers into Kendall's arms when he hits his prostate dead on.

"There?" Kendall asks, biting down over Carlos' neck and feels him nod frantically. He pulls out slowly, turning Carlos' thigh to the side and he takes the hint, rolling over and sitting up. Kendall lays down where he was and pats his leg, pulling Carlos back in by his hair. His voice is wrecked, low and dark, "Ride me," and Carlos exhales heavily, thighs shaking as he settles down in his lap.

Kendall holds onto his hips as Carlos reaches down for his cock and he slowly slides down, his breaths skipping against Kendall's lips. Kendall moans, raising his hips up to help and then Carlos is full once again, moaning against his neck as he starts to rock up and down, thighs trembling with the strength. "Kendall," he whines and Kendall nods, panting as he stares up at Carlos; Carlos is shaking, whimpering and he babbles softly as he rides Kendall, panties clinging tight to his cock and Kendall just can't help it, tracing a finger down the outline of his cock and Carlos cries out like he's been hit, hips stuttering.

"Papi," Carlos babbles softly as he rolls his hips, panting and lips red and Kendall continues thrusting up, squeezing at his hip with his free hand.

"So wet for me," Kendall sighs and Carlos is half sobbing, pressing his hands on either side of Kendall's head to help raise himself up and down. "Please, please," he whispers, eyes closing as he pants above Kendall and Kendall grunts, fucking up into him harder.

"Look at me."

Carlos cradles Kendall's chin in one hand and kisses him until he loses his rhythm, until they're just breathing sharp into each others' mouths. "Fuck Carlos, I'm gonna come," Kendall says, and Carlos can already imagine it; he wants to feel it run down his thighs like porn, wants Kendall to shudder and fall apart under his body. Kendall holds his him still and uses him, thrusts up into him so hard Carlos has to brace a hand against his shoulder and his nose bumps Kendall's collarbone as he slumps over to compensate.

"Don't come," Kendall tells him, even as he comes, hands like vices and making noises that are primal and shouldn't be hot at all. Carlos is touch-starved, violently hot and he begs, "Please, Kendall. Please I wanna come, I need to come-"

Kendall nods, breathing hard as he fucks up into him and he whines, "Carlos come on, come for me," and he's fisting Carlos' cock through the wet panties and Carlos is sobbing, biting hard on Kendall's neck and tugging at the skin, trembling as his hips keep moving even when Kendall keeps fucking him. Kendall kisses him hard, moaning into his mouth as Carlos rides out his orgasm, shaking above him and blabbering mixes of "please" and "papi" and "so good" as the panties become sopping wet under Kendall's fingers.

"Babe," Kendall manages to whisper because Carlos is trembling above him, legs not able to keep himself up. He turns them over, not able to slide out just yet because Carlos is clinging to him, letting out small noises against his neck.

Carlos slumps boneless against Kendall and twists his fingers in his shirt as aftershocks wrack his body. Kendall slides free from him and tosses the condom in the vague direction of the trashcan, returning to Carlos and nudging him over so he can slide back in bed. He ducks under Carlos' arm and glances up at where his boyfriend looks like he might be regaining use of his limbs and cognative functions.

"I think you melted my spine," Carlos says against his collarbone, and Kendall laughs silently but he knows Carlos can feel it when the corner of his mouth tips up and he watches him lazily. "Love you," Kendall murmurs against the corner of Carlos' mouth, and he hears Carlos mumble something affirmative in response. Kendall says, "Guess that means you love me too, fucker," and Carlos finally laughs as Kendall nudges the panties down Carlos' legs.


End file.
